Let's Play Doctor I'll Be the Patient Kakashi
by animefan03
Summary: Mmm...a dirty little foreplay, turns into full blown pleasure when Kakashi meets sexy nurse Mikki.


Name: Mikki Hanisaka  
Age: 22

'Just another boring day at work', you think as you slip into your nurses uniform. Sighing you step into your shoes and head towards the door. Being a nurse wasn't all it was cracked up to be, taking care of people all the time was stressful and quite boring. Half the time you cared for perverted old men or crabby old ladies. You sighed as you stepped outside locking the door to your apartment. You walked down the street to the hospital and wnt to get your time card to clock in. After clocking in you go up to your friend Hiomi who also is a nurse there. Hiomi is a boy.  
Hiomi: "Hello Mikki"  
You: "Hello!"  
Hiomi: "You have an interesting new patient."  
You: excited "Really?! Who? Who is it?!"  
Hiomi: "Sasuke Uchiha"  
You: O.O "Really? Wow it's not everyday that I get such an important patient."  
Hiomi: hands you a file "Here's his medical records. He's being gaurded by the anbu. Hurry up and care for him now so that you won't be flooded with care assingments later k?"  
You: "Oh, ok"  
Hiomi: "I'll take you out to lunch"  
You: blush "Thank you"  
Hiomi: smirk  
You: "Well then I'm off see ya later right?"  
Hiomi: "See ya!" waves  
As you walk down the hall to Sasuke's room you spot the anbu gaurding the door. You approach them, show them your id and then enter the room. As you tend to his wounds and change the bandages you hear footsteps behind you.

You turn around and come face to face with a man

You: "Oh, umm. I don't think Sasuke is allowed any visitors right now, unless you're immeadiate family I can't let you in"  
Man: "Oh, I see, but the thing is he has no family...I'm his sensai."  
You: "Umm...well..."  
He comes up behind you and blows in your ear.  
You: O////O  
Man: "My name's Kakashi"  
You: blush "I'm Mikki, Sasuke's nurse"  
You quickly shrug it off and hurry to tend to Sasuke. As you finish putting on the last of the bandages on his arm, you turn around to leave. Kakashi gets up to say something, but instead, his eye rolls back and he tumbles forward unconcious on top of you. He knocked the wind out of you to say the least. Trying to handle the situation calmly you tried to push him off, but his weight out weighed your strength and he heaved on top of you yet again. You looked down and started to flail your arms. His face was right in between your breasts. That was all you could take at this point.  
You: scream "HIOMI!!! HELP ME!!! AHHH!!!!"   
Hiomi burst through the door and looks around for you.  
You: "Hiomi! I'm on the floor!! Help me!!"  
Hiomi: looks down OoO "WTF is going on here?!"  
You: /// "Hiomi!! It's not what it looks like he went to get up and he just passed out! Grr!! It doesn't matter at the moment just GET HIM OFF!!!"  
Hiomi regains his composure and helps you lift him off of you. You sigh and help Hiomi place him upon a stretcher.  
You: "Thanks so much Hiomi! I don't know what I would've done without you."  
Hiomi: "No problem!" XD "Lucky guy!"  
You: /// "Hiomi! You pervert!!"  
Hiomi chuckles and smirks. You two wheel Kakashi into a room and put him on a hospital bed. You sigh and begin to do the neccessary testing. It seems he passed out due to lack of sleep. 'Thank Goodness He's Okay!'you thought inwardly. Seeing that it was already passed lunch time and almost mid afternoon, Hiomi waved goodbye and left you to tend to Kakashi. As you sat by his bedside waiting for him to wake up you began to study his face. His mask was really beginning to annoy you. You had the sudden urge to rip it off. As you moved your trembling hand to the edge of his mask he jolted awake. You immeadiately pulled your hand back blushing.  
You: blush "Kakashi-san, I am glad to see you have woken. How are you feeling?"  
Kakashi: "Fine, I was just a little sleepy"  
You: giggle "Just a little?" ;p  
Kakashi: "So...Mikki? Do you wanna play doctor?"  
You: "W-What?!"

Kakashi: smirks "C'mon you know what I mean"  
You smile at him and purr seductively. The thoughts running through your head right now are: 'What the hell am I doing?!''Oh no!' 'I can't' 'But he's so sexy...I need to get rid of that mask!'  
You smirk seductively and walk over to the door swaying your hips. He emits a low growl of disatisfaction and you giggle. You lock the door and turn around and see him smirk.  
Kakashi: "I'll take that as a yes..."  
You: "Only if I get to see what's under that mask!"  
Kakashi: smirk "You'll have to work for that"  
You: "Lay down"  
He gives you a puzzled look. You purr and grin.  
You: "Doctor's orders!"  
Kakashi: "Yes doctor..."  
He lays down as you climb on top of him. He suddenly gets up and walks towards the table. You whine and sit on the bed giving him a pitiful look.

He lunges forward at you pinning you down to the bed. He buries his face in the curve of your neck and grinds his hips hard on yours. You moan and your hands move down and start unzippng his ninja jacket. He starts removing your dress. He pulls your dress over your head and tosses it onto the floor. You slide his jacket over his shoulders. He sits up and then removes his shirt. You grin and he starts to kiss your neck through his mask. As you mess with the buttons on his pants frantically trying to pull them off, he removes your bra and begins to massage your breasts. You moan and begin to slide his pants off. He smirks and in a blink of an eye, he had ripped off his own boxers. You start to get really excited and feel yourself begin to get wet. He moves down to your legs and removes you thigh-high stockings with his teeth. You giggle as he takes them off and realize he still has his mask on. You pout at him and he climbs back up to your face. You untie his headband and place it on the side table along with your hat. He grabs your hand and places your fingers on the edge of his mask. You slip his mask off and study his features. He was so handsome. You traced your fingers along his scar making him smirk as he moved his hands down to your panties sliding them off. Your moan and buck your hips into his.  
Kakashi: smirk "Getting a little impatient aren't we now, Doctor?"  
You pout and wrap your arms around his neck. He gets the hint and positions himself at your entrance. You close your eyes and wait as you feel him enter you. You feel him start to thrust in and out as he begins to plant warm kisses upon your lips. His thrusting becomes quicker and quicker.  
You: "HARDER!!"  
He grunts in response but listens as he begins to pound harder into you. Your breath starts to come out in short hard bursts. The noise you two are making can be heard for miles around. As your moans become louder, his grunts become more frequent. A feeling of pressure starts to build up in your stomach and your legs begin to tremble as you wrap them around him pushing him into you deeper. The pressure continues to build up and your starting to feel you can't take it anymore...Then that pressure erupts into pure pleasure as you come. Your whole body shakes and Kakashi comes as well.  
You: moan "OMFG!!! Kakashi!!" moan  
Kakashi: groan "Mikki!!"  
You feel the warm seed release in your body as he pulls out of you. He collapses on top of you and puts his lips by your ear and says...  
Kakashi: "So doctor? What's the diagnosis?"


End file.
